Pertemuan
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Sang gadis berambut perak untuk pertama kalinya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada selain Ivan dan Katyusha. Sang pemuda pencinta tomat pertama kali jatuh pada sepasang iris lavender./Crackpair: SpaBela. Oneshot. Mind to RnR?


**Axis Power Hetalia** _belongs to _**Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Genre**: Friendship, Romance

**Pairing**: SpaBela

**Warning**: human name, OOC mungkin, typo mungkin

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Antonio merapikan tas dengan tergesa. Beberapa kali buku yang tengah dimasukkannya ke dalam tas meleset dan meluncur jatuh ke lantai akibat kecerobohannya. Huh, alih-alih lebih cepat, ketergesaannya justru memperlambatnya.

_Francis memamerkan selapis plastik di tangannya dengan bangga. "Ta-daa~!"_

_Kedua rekannya menoleh. Gilbert yang pertama melontarkan pertanyaan penuh rasa ingin tahu, "Apa itu?"_

_"Itu sebuah CD, Gilbert." Justru Antonio yang menyahut._

_Gilbert mendelik sebal. Bukan itu maksudnya. Halo, yang benar saja, nenek-nenek dari luar angkasa juga tahu kalau yang sedang dipegang Francis itu sekeping CD! "Jawabanmu sungguh tidak _awesome_, Antonio!" gerutunya._

_Sang pemuda pencinta tomat hanya memamerkan sebuah cengiran sebagai tanggapan._

_Gilbert kembali beralih pada Francis yang masih tersenyum lebar penuh makna. "CD film apa itu?"_

_Francis menyisir rambutnya menggunakan jari dengan dramatis. Menjawab takzim, "Kita akan tahu nanti, mon ami~ ... tidak seru kalau aku langsung memberi tahu kalian di sini." Jeda sejenak sebelum pemuda berambut gondrong tersebut melanjutkan seraya mengedipkan mata, "Lagipula ini rahasia yang tidak boleh diketahui orang lain selain kita, _Bad Touch Trio_~..."_

_Kalimat Francis yang penuh nada teka-teki itu langsung melonjakkan rasa penasaran kedua partnernya._

_"Kau sama tidak _awesome_-nya dengan Antonio, Francis! Cepat beri tahu kami apa itu!" Gilbert nyaris berseru gemas._

_Sang pemuda berkebangsaan Prancis tersebut merengut sejenak sebelum berujar, "Kalau kalian ingin tahu, kita akan menontonnya nanti di rumahku, pulang sekolah."_

_Serempak Antonio dan Gilbert mengangguk, tampak begitu antusias._

_Detik berikutnya Antonio menepuk dahi keras-keras sebelum memandang Francis dengan tampang memelas. "Aku piket hari ini, Francis. Bagaimana kalau besok saja?"_

_Gilbert langsung menyergah, "Kau tidak usah piket saja hari ini! Aku tidak mau menunggu sampai besok."_

_Tatapan memelas Antonio beralih pada sang pemuda berambut perak. "Tapi..."_

_"Lagipula," Gilbert menyela, memandang CD yang masih dipamerkan Francis. Plastik yang membungkusnya sama sekali tak berwarna, tak menunjukkan sedikit pun bocoran apa yang menjadi isi film dalam CD tersebut. Mengingat julukan yang tersemat pada mereka bertiga sekaligus reputasi yang dimiliki Francis, pemuda beriris merah itu pun melempar dugaan, "aku penasaran film apa itu. Jangan-jangan itu film dewasa?"_

_Ucapan Gilbert yang sama sekali tidak dipelankan mengundang delikan seorang gadis berambut panjang. Gilbert tak menghiraukan. Toh tak lama gadis itu sudah menggandeng seorang pemuda berkacamata seraya berkata, "Ayo, Roderich."_

_"Hee?"_

_"Sudah kukatakan, kalau kalian ingin tahu, nanti kita akan ke rumahku," Francis tersenyum penuh arti. Beralih pada sang pemuda yang berkulit lebih gelap, "Kami akan menunggumu pukul setengah empat, Antonio. Jika terlambat, kau akan kami tinggal."_

Sepasang monokrom Antonio melirik jam dinding. Uh-oh, sudah hampir pukul setengah empat. Ia bisa terlambat apabila tidak bergegas. Setelah keluar kelas dan menutup pintu, langsung saja kaki-kakinya menuntunnya untuk berlari.

Sayangnya, ia tidak bisa mengerem ketika berpapasan dengan seorang gadis berambut platina. Adanya sebuah bangku panjang di sisi koridor ditambah posisi sang gadis yang tepat di tengah jalan tidak memungkinkannya menghindar. Alhasil, sebuah tabrakan tidak dapat terelakkan.

BUUKK!

"Uuh..." Antonio mengaduh pelan. Cukup sakit mengingat tabrakan yang terjadi begitu keras akibat kecepatannya berlari tadi. **(*)**

Bibir gadis yang baru ditabraknya ikut meluncurkan erang.

Cepat-cepat Antonio berusaha bangkit meski sedikit terhuyung pada awalnya. Tangannya terjulur pada sang gadis. Bertanya penuh rasa bersalah, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Namun uluran tangan dan niat baik sang pemuda Latin tidak disambut oleh gadis itu. Iris lembayungnya hanya nanar memandang kebaikan hati yang baru diterimanya sebelum bangkit sendiri dan berujar dingin, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Antonio menghela napas lega. Menarik tangannya kembali. Syukurlah. Tidak terbayangkan apa yang akan seorang pemuda berkebangsaan Rusia padanya jika tahu adik bungsunya diapa-apakan oleh dirinya.

—err ... hanya menabrak gadis itu sih, sebenarnya. Sungguh, tergabung dalam _Bad Touch Trio _bersama Francis bukan berarti membuat Antonio tertular sifat mesumnya.

Lagipula siapa yang berani macam-macam pada seorang gadis yang selalu membawa-bawa pisau seperti Natalia Arlovskaya?

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja—"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa," tukas Natalia datar.

Antonio hanya diam ketika menyingkir agar gadis yang selalu mengenakan pita biru itu bisa lewat.

Kakinya baru akan melangkah saat melihat satu sosok mungil tergeletak di depannya, tepat di tempat Natalia baru terjatuh. Sebuah boneka bermantel panjang dengan syal putih melingkari leher. Salah satu tangannya memegang tongkat abu-abu yang kemungkinan besar merupakan kran air. Di rambut peraknya tergantung besi gantungan kunci.

Walau hanya sebuah boneka, Antonio tetap saja bergidik melihat senyum Ivan di depannya. Untunglah ia tidak harus sering-sering berurusan dengan pemuda bertubuh besar itu dalam sosok nyata.

Sebagai insan baik hati, insting Antonio berkata untuk mengejar Natalia saat itu juga. Untuk mengembalikan boneka berbentuk Ivan, tentu saja. Kalau bukan karena itu, Antonio memilih menghindari saudara berbangsa negara-negara pecahan Uni Soviet itu. Err ... Katyusha sebagai pengecualian, mungkin.

Bayang tubuh Natalia yang telah menghilang dari pandangan sang pemuda berdarah Spanyol membuat pemuda itu mempercepat larinya. Iris hijaunya melebar senang kala akhirnya melihat seorang gadis berambut perak sepunggung beberapa meter di de—

BRUAAAK!

—pannya hingga tak menyadari tali sepatunya yang terlepas. Tak ayal, bunyi keras barusan dapat langsung dipastikan sebagai suara jatuhnya.

Kapan ia bisa berhenti ceroboh?

Natalia hanya menoleh sebentar sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

"N-Natalia!" susah payah Antonio memanggil nama sang gadis sembari berusaha bangun.

Dahi sang gadis Belarus berkerut tak senang. Apa sih, mau pemuda itu? Tidak cukupkah ia mengganggu waktunya dengan menabraknya beberapa saat lalu?

"Bonekamu..." Antonio menepuk-nepukkan tangan ke celana ketika akhirnya berhasil bangkit. "...bonekamu jatuh tadi setelah aku menabrakmu."

_...aku menabrakmu._ Pilihan kata yang bijak dalam menghadapi seorang gadis beraura tak menyenangkan yang tidak suka disalahkan.

Tanpa basa-basi Natalia langsung merampas boneka kesayangannya dari tangan _kotor _Antonio. Melempar tatapan mengintimidasi, terang-terangan tak senang mendengar apa yang baru saja pemuda di hadapannya itu katakan.

Namun yang ditemukannya hanya seulas senyum di wajah pemuda berkulit tan tersebut. Iris hijaunya berkilau polos, tidak ada sedikit pun ketakutan di sana.

Diam-diam Natalia terperangah. Biasanya, jika ia sudah mengeluarkan tatapan mengintimidasi, siapa pun akan langsung mengerut ketakutan. Bahkan Alfred yang senang mengaku-aku sebagai _Hero_ dan Katyusha sang kakak tertua.

Pemuda yang kelihatannya berdarah Spanyol itu tampak begitu kekanak-kanakan baginya. Sinar matanya, senyumnya, dan kecerobohannya—pemuda itu sudah dua kali jatuh sejak pertemuan mereka sebelumnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Ivan yang tenang dan mengintimidasi—seperti dirinya—hanya dengan keberadaannya, pemuda itu memiliki aura menyenangkan. Tidak hanya itu, sosok Ivan yang tinggi besar, berkulit putih, dan berambut perak benar-benar sebuah paradoks untuk menjelaskan ciri pemuda di hadapannya.

"Err ... Natalia?"

Sang gadis tersentak.

"Huh!" dengusnya keras-keras. Rambut platinanya berkibar kala membuang muka dengan tempo menyentak. Sekejap mata berikutnya ia sudah membalikkan badan, meninggalkan Antonio sendiri.

Tapi Antonio masih dapat mendengar ucapan samar Natalia padanya, "_Dzjakuj_."

Senyum sang pemuda melebar—hanya beberapa mili, tapi tetap saja melebar. Ia pernah mendengar gadis itu melonjak-lonjak senang di sekitar Ivan sambil bicara seperti itu, sementara sang pemuda Rusia membalasnya dengan senyum dan ucapan yang kurang lebih berarti,

"_De nada_."

.

.

Pemuda berambut perak acak-acakan itu melirik jam berwarna senada yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Gilbird bertengger di bahunya dengan setia, tak memedulikan decakan kesal sang tuan.

"Ke mana Antonio? Lama sekali!"

Francis memutar-mutar keping CD berbungkus plastik di tangannya. Menguap. "Sabar sedikit, Gilbert ... mungkin ia ke toilet..."

Gilbert memonyongkan bibir tidak elite. Menggumamkan kata-kata seperti 'Antonio', 'tidak _awesome_', dan 'menyebalkan'. Huh, seharusnya Francis membiarkan saja Antonio!

"Tidak bisa, _mon ami_," sahut Francis ketika Gilbert memprotesnya beberapa menit lalu, "kita adalah geng _Bad Touch Trio_, akan selalu bersama-sama."

Rasanya Gilbert ingin menghajar Antonio yang sama sekali tidak _awesome _itu nanti kalau sampai rekannya itu tidak datang juga!

.

.

Antonio tidak menyesal sekalipun Gilbert dan Francis benar-benar akan meninggalkannya. Yang penting, ia bisa menikmati iris lembayung sang gadis berambut perak dari dekat.

Boleh ia berharap akan ada lain kali?

.

.

.

_Fin_

_._

_._

_._

_Mon ami_ (Prancis): Temanku.

_Dzjakuj_ (дзякуй) (Belarus): Terima kasih.

_De nada_ (Spanyol): Sama-sama.

**(*)**: Dalam teori Fisika, semakin cepat benda ketika bertabrakan, impuls makin besar, yang berarti makin menyakitkan. Sederhananya kalau menampar. Makin lambat tangan menyentuh pipi, makin tidak menyakitkan, kan?

Maaf kalau ada bahasa asing yang salah. Semuanya itu saya ambil dari mbah Google. Google Translate, plus nyari web-web buat dicocokkin. Semoga nggak salah, ya.

Baru jatuh cinta sama Spain—hashtagahnagah, aku padamu, Mas :')—setelah sempet nge-stuck sama Russia. Pertama tertarik sama pair SpaBel yang Belgium, tapi karena lebih suka sama karakter Belarus akhirnya jadi SpaBela, deh.

Lagian kan walau crackpair, SpaBela itu manis dengan kepribadian mereka yang bertolak belakang ;) Btw, bersedia mengirim concrit?


End file.
